


Shadowhunter: A Collection of One-Shots

by todobroki_s



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bows & Arrows, Coming Out, Cussing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Men Crying, Nervousness, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Overprotective Jace Wayland, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Protective Jace Wayland, Shadowhunting Shit, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, Supportive Jace Wayland, WTF, WTF pick a last name Jace, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off on the Shadowhunters TV series, books, and movie.





	Shadowhunter: A Collection of One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: There is swearing in this book (hence the tag and teen rating). Additionally, each chapter is NOT related unless stated otherwise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace knows Alec pushes himself too far in every aspect of life. A.K.A Drunk!Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place BEFORE Alec's 'wedding'.

By the time Jace had finally found Alec in the sea of people, it was well past three in the morning. Izzy had called him four times since they got to the Pandemonium, ever the protective sibling. Jace knew he himself was overbearing at times, but with three Vodka shots and a few beers fresh in his system, he'd managed to lose his Parabati. Alec was 'dancing' to the beat of the music with another guy. Jace stopped for a second, smiling at the picture his brother had made. Alec looked amazingly trashed with his usually well-groomed hair an unruly mess of dark brown waves. His face had taken on almost a childlike fondness; continuously smiling and giggling like a school girl. The other guy, taller than Alec and far more muscular, leaned in to whisper something in Alec's ear. This caused the boy to blush crimson and duck his head bashfully. Jace laughed in response- Alec had always been rather shy. Everyone had their suspicions about Alec being gay, but Jace would never confront him about it. Yes, they'd faced the memory demon and Alec nearly had a panic attack when it showed Jace, but the blonde had written it off as a brotherly love. Though seeing Alec dance as he was- while thoroughly wasted- with another guy all but confirmed it. Realizing what he came here to do in the first place, Jace grabbed Alec by the biceps. Alec whined, obviously not wanting to be taken away from the guy he was with, but Jace gave a slight tug. 

 

"Jaaaace...." he whined.

 

"I know, Alec, but we need to leave. You're like super drunk and Izzy will kill me if you pass out before we get home." Jace replied.

 

"My head hurts," Alec muttered, following along clumsily beside Jace.

 

"I bet. You'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. I'd say you'd feel better in the morning, but you will likely feel worse. I'll have Izzy make a Tylonel run and then you should be good." Jace stated.

 

Alec only nodded, leaning heavily to one side. Jace turned just in time to catch Alec as he tripped over the curb of the street. 

 

"Easy, buddy. It's okay, I got you." Jace murmured, gripping Alec's arm tightly to prevent him from toppling over. 

 

Jace watched in muddled amusement as the color drained from Alec's face and he became lethargic.

 

"Jace, the world is spinning..... I think I'm going to throw up." Alec whimpered.

 

Jace had the countenance of 'oh shit' before Alec launched into spewing his guts in the street. Jace rubbed his back as Alec folded over on himself and threw up. The hazel-eyed boy looked back at Jace with tears in his eyes.

 

"Jace, I'm dying!" he cried. 

 

"You're drunk, Alec. You're fine." Jace explained, trying (and failing) to keep the amusement from his voice.

 

Alec continued to let out small, unmanly, whimpers until he turned fully to Jace. Under the pale moonlight, Jace could make out Alec's glossy eyes.

 

"Don't cry, Alec. Shh, everything's going to be okay." Jace rushed with sudden seriousness as he saw Alec tear up.

 

His brother's emotions ranged from nothingness to anger in seconds when in front of others. Jace, however, had been one of the only ones to see Alec cry. Though he hadn't done it in a while, it scared Jace that he was crying after throwing up. 

 

Putting all other thoughts aside, Jace gently took Alec into his arms. The thinner boy snuggled close to Jace's heartbeat, listening to it as if it was a lullaby. The blonde Shadowhunter continued to rub his back, supporting the majority of Alec's minimal weight. 

 

"I love you, Jace," Alec whispered, closing his eyes. 

 

From where they sat on the curb of the street, Alec had leaned even heavier into Jace.  _That little shit's going to pass out on me! Damn you Alec!_

 

"I love you too, Alec," Jace whispered back, thoughtfully wiping Alec's bangs from his eyes. 

 

They were brothers after all; how could Jace not love Alec back? 


End file.
